degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zig Novak/@comment-5914524-20121226222435/@comment-3575890-20121227033344
Oh, Zig Novak. Why do I hate thee so? Let me count thy ways. 1) He is a CHEAT, and not just that, but a remorseless one. Any guy that cheats is a scumbag anyway of course, but guys who cheat on their significant others and have NO regrets about it bring new meaning to the word douchebag and are especially morally repugnant. 2) He does not take no for an answer. If there is any type of guy I can't stand the most it is the PERSISTENT douchebag archetype that thinks if he pushes and prods enough, he can break a girl down until she is more agreeable. This species of douchebag has no respect for any woman's agency or her wishes and refuses to acknowledge the word "no", which in of itself raises a huge red flag. Maya told Zig countless times that she was not interested and he would not listen. No. Instead of gracefully accepting that he had a chance and blew it, he has to be a pouty little bitch and inappropriately impose his feelings on Maya, while simultaneously shooting death glares at the back of Campbell's head as if it isn't Cam's right to kiss his own girlfriend. 3) He is FICKLE. He tells Tori he loves her and then as soon as her best friend - who he before then paid no attention to - puts on a dress and some heels, he suddenly wants to be with HER instead of the girl he's ya know, dating and claimed he loved only a little over a month ago. If Zig's mind can be swayed about a girl that easily, he is not fit to be anyone's boyfriend. 4) Shallow and superficial. See above for reasons. 5) He treats women like they are expendable. Don't tell me otherwise when the plan was to switch from one girl to another like it was nothing. 6) He is inconsiderate. No, he did not care about how Tori felt because if he DID he wouldn't have A) cheated on her in the first place and B) would have at the very least stopped to consider how dating her best friend would hurt Tori, but alas he didn't CARE about how Tori would feel because all that mattered to him was what HE wanted and what would make HIM happy. For the record, a guy who dumps a girl for another girl, much less her bestfriend, is not a good guy anyway. Which brings me to Reason #7.. 7) He doesn't care who he tramples over to get what he wants. He disrespects Cam, who's supposed to be his friend (yeah, yeah. They're not close, but they run in the same social circle and hang out together) by going after his girlfriend and he shows zero regard for his then girlfriend by constantly pursuing her best friend who can't stress enough to him that she's not interested, which by extension shows a lack of respect for her too. 8) Homewrecking tendencies. Need I say more on that? He couldn't have cared less that Maya was in a committed relationship with Cam. No respect for boundaries whatsoever. It's not a surprise that he wouldn't care about committed relationships though since he himself cannot committ. Shall I go on? 'Cause I probably could.